Teenage Stewie
by MKShaolinMonk
Summary: It is Stewie's second unpopular year in High-School but he meets a freind that makes him happy This story will contain Sex, and Romance. THIS STORY IS NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN
1. Chapter 1

Stewie Griffin is going on his second year in high-school, and it is the first day.

In his first year at James Woods High he wasn't the most popular kid, and was called a nerd.

Now it is his second year at James Woods, and it is the first day.

This story is a romance, and contains sex, so NOT FOR CHILDREN.

Teen Stewie

Chapter 1; Softmore Year

It is the first period of the day, and on Stewie's schedule, it is Geometry.

The teacher, Tom Manson said "Good morning class, it is another year at James Woods high, and I'm hoping we get along swimmingly. I am your teacher Mr. Manson, for a quick warm up question, was is pie. Yes Stewie."

(Stewie) "Pie in Mathematic terms, is a short way saying 3.141593."

All of the students turned to him, and said "nerd!"

(Mr. Manson) "Come on guys, get off the nerd's back, that was excellent Stewie. NERD!"

It was the worst period of the day, and Stewie was sitting in the commons area alone.

The commons area is where the students go to socialize or hang out, it is a big room with couches, tables, and chairs.

Each spot was set up like two chairs across from each other, and with a table in the middle.

Stewie was sitting in a spot by himself, isolated from all of the students.

A tall muscular kid walks up to Stewie, and he wore a black tank top, blue jeans, and white shoes.

The buff kid said "Hey, your the kid they call a Nerd right?"

Stewie clenched his teeth, and said "Yeah why?"

The kid sat down across from him, and replied "I just wanted to get to know you. I'm Jem Caprideeno. I'd consider being called a nerd a compliment, and besides you shouldn't be upset because your smarter than them. I like your Red overalls by the way."

Stewie smiled "Oh thanks. I know a nerd really isn't an insult, but I wish the other kids didn't call me that. Sometimes I just want to kill them all."

Jem walked back a bit, but was taking interest in this conversation.

(Jem) "Well Stewie, I think your smart, but I want to know something. Are you gay?"

(Stewie thinking) "Oh my god he likes me. I don't want to answer him if he's just going to turn me down. But I really want him."

Stewie jumped out of his seat, and yelled "No I'm not gay, what the hell is wrong with you!"

(Jem) "I was just curious, Stewie relax. Could we still be friends."

Stewie was back in his calm quiet voice, and said "Well I guess so."

(Jem) "Awesome, hey wanna walk to my next class with me."

(Stewie) "No, I've got to get to my next class."

(Jem) "OK Stewie, see you later."

While walking to class Stewie saw Jem.

(Stewie) "Hey there Jem, where you headed next."

(Jem) "I'm headed to Intro to Speech with Donald Miller."

(Stewie) "That's where I'm headed too."

After school they were all walking out of school, and Stewie walked over to Jem.

(Stewie) "Hey man, wanna come over to my house."

(Jem) "Sure kid, let's go."

They finally arrive to the Griffin residence, and Stewie mother asked "Did you cut class young man."

(Stewie) "No Mom."

(Lois) "The school called and said you missed your Spanish class, it was right before your Intro to Speech class."

(Jem) "Trust me Mrs. Griffin, I have every class with him, and he was their."

(Peter) "Yeah relax Lois, it's not like you were Mrs. Perfect."

(Lois) "All right, young man I don't want you cutting any more classes."

They went up into Stewie's room, which contained a nice soft bed, TV, and other device which Jem didn't notice.

Stewie layed down on the bed, and Jem sat by Stewie's feet.

Jem was looking at Stewie's thick thighs, and his eyes traveled up the Red overalls to Stewie looking at his Cell Phone.

(Stewie) "So Jem, what do you like to do for fun."

(Jem) "I play video games, watch TV, and practice Kung Fu, Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Sword Fighting, and I work out. What about you?"

(Stewie) "I just play games, and watch TV. Where do you find time to fit all that into your schedule."

(Jem) "I don't, I just decided to quit Judo, and Kung Fu. That is why I'm hangin out with you."

They all were at the table, and Peter asked "So Jem, what do you plan to do for a living."

(Jem) "I plan to become a professional Football player."

(Stewie thinking) "He's obviously not gay, because he plays Football. Oh my god I want him."

(Peter) "You looked jacked enough to do that. How much do you work out a day."

(Jem) "I do 1,000 push ups, sit ups, and squats a day. What do you do Mr. Griffin."

(Peter) "I work at a brewery."

(Lois) "Well I'm glad you know what you want to do for a living. Do you have a girlfriend?"

(Jem) "No Mrs. Griffin."

(Meg) "You could be my boyfriend."

(Jem) "Uhh, no thanks Meg."

The hole family died laughing, and Meg sat there silent.

(Chris) "Ha ha ha, your ugly."

(Jem) "Did you guys have any pets."

(Peter) "We had a dog named Brian, but he died two years ago."

(Jem) "I should be heading off, so I'll see you tomorrow Stewie."

(Stewie) "OK see you."

Jem heads out the door, and Stewie is him go, as he heads away into the dark shadows of the night.

(Author to Readers)

It was Stewie's first day as a Softmore at James Woods High, and he has made a new friend.

Stewie obviously has feelings for him, and wants to date him.

I'll have a poll open asking "Should I continue with this story?" If I should visit my profile page, and vote.

Add me on Facebook, my name is Shaolin Monk.

My pic is a man with a hat, red blindfold, and tank top


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2;

The School Bullies

It was the next day after Jem came over to the Griffin place. It was another day at James Woods High, and it was 1st period Geometry.

Jem sat next to Stewie, and everyone in the class turned and looked, even Tom Manson, the teacher.

Stewie wasn't very popular, but Jem ?, and when he sat with Stewie it brought a lot of attention to them. A girl tapped Jem's shoulder and said "What're you doing with the nerd?"

(Jem) "Chill out Sam, he isn't that nerdy once you get to know him. He is pretty smart, but not sadiddy."

Sam turned away, and Mr. Manson also had his back turned. Timmy, the school bully, tossed a pencil at Stewie, and Jem threw it right back at him. Timmy glared at him, and stuck out his tongue.

The classes were long for Jem, but he lived through it.

It was during their lunch period when Timmy walked up to them.

(Jem) "Hey man, what was that buisness in Geometry?"

(Timmy) "What the hell are you talking about idiot?"

(Jem) "I'm talking about you throwing pencils at Stewie and me."

(Timmy) "Oh that, I dislike homosexuals, and you and Stewie are on my list."

(Jem) "If you have a problem with me we can settle it after school."

(Timmy) "Good idea, after school, 3 PM, behind the gym. I'd love nothing more then to smash in your skull. Don't think I'm doing this just because your a homo, but even before I know you were a homo, you always bragged about making on the Varciity Football Team. You think everyone is lower than you, so you put yourself on a pedastol, and at 3 I'm knocking you off, and knocking you out."

Timmy stormed away, and Stewie looked worried for Jem's safety.

(Jem) "Don't worry Stew, it'll be alright. If Timmy thinks he'll intemidate me, then he's got another thing coming."

(Stewie) "I don't want you to fight him. I care about you to much, and even though I only knew you for a day, I feel close to you."

Jem put away his tray, and walked out of the lunch room, leaving Stewie behind.

The school day had passed, and it is 3, and Jem is waiting for Timmy behind the gym. 5 minutes have passed and still no sign of Timmy.

Jem heard people screaming FIGHT! and he followed the noise.

After walking for a little while, he saw Timmy holding Stewie by his neck.

Jem tackled Timmy to the ground, and repeatiedly slammed his fist in his face.

As Timmy was stumbleing to his feet, Jem picked up a brick, and hit Timmy so hard it cracked his skull.

The crowd of students were surprised at Jem's actions, and all you heard were kids screaming "DAMN!"

Jem walked Stewie home, and went home himself.

(Author to Readers)

It seems that Jem is getting a lot of mess about hanging out with Stewie. School isn't going great for neither of the two, and it continues in Chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A;

Rematch

A week has passed since the fight at James Woods High, and Timmy is back.

Jem and Stewie haven't talked since the fight, and all it took was Timmy's return to make them speak again.

It is their lunch period when they see Timmy, and they stared at each other, and then Jem breaks the silence.

(Jem) "Hey look, theres Timmy."

(Stewie) "That vicious brick to his skull sure kept him out for a wHile."

(Jem) "It's while not whHile, yet why is he walked over here?"

Timmy stood in front of Jem, and said "Your going to regret doing that. Cracking my skull kept me out for a week, and every day I get $20 from the people I bully money out of. You and Stewie can come together and pay me $140."

(Jem) "Fat chance, so walk away before I crack your skull with my fist."

(Timmy) "Your lucky I don't tell the dean, because I'm no punk. After school behind the gym, and foreal this time."

Timmy walked away, and Jem looks at Stewie.

(Jem) "Your coming with me after school to the gym, so I can keep my eye on you."

(Stewie) "We're not going to the gym. I want to ask you out to dinner, and ice cream after. What do you say?"

(Jem) "I'll go with you."

Stewie smiled, and quickly pulled out his phone to text his mother.

(Jem) "Now I have to call off the fight."

(Stewie) "Please put your ego aside for me. It is finally time for me to come out of the closet."

Jem walked over to Timmy, and his group of friends.

(Jem) "I'm calling off the fight today."

(Timmy) "Why, you scared you little puss."

(Jem) "Hell no. If I wanted to prove a point, then I'd knock you out right now."

(Timmy) "Do it pussy."

Jem swung with a right hook, which knocked Timmy out his face. He didn't stand up, and he left with Stewie.

Chapter 3 B;

Stewie's First Date

School has let out, and Stewie got the OK from Peter and Lois to go on his date, and so they're headed to a nearby burger joint. They take a seat at a table, which was next to the window.

Jem picked up his knife, and spun it in the air like a Japanese server. Stewie sat motionless as he stared at Jem, and the serviceman approached them with menus.

(Stewie) "Order anything you'd like, but I recommend the Barbecue Bacon Burger meal."

The man walked over and took their orders. They both ordered the Barbecue burger, and are waiting for their food.

(Stewie) "I know we only knew eachother for 3 days, considering we didn't talk for the 3 weeks that Timmy was gone, but I wanted to ask you something."

(Jem) "What is it?"

Stewie took a while to answer, but his reply was "How did you get so strong?"

(Jem) "It's just basic push ups, sit ups, and weight lifting. I don't mean to brag, but I've been doing the same routine for years. Your a Sophmore right?"

(Stewie) "Yep, what year are you?"

(Jem) "The same."

Their food has arrived, and they began to eat.

(Jem) "Why did you pick this place, is it your favorite?"

(Stewie) "Well, I'm dressed in my overalls, and your dressed in jeans and a tank top. We aren't dressed properly for a fancy eatery, and it is a nice cheap place to hang out with a friend."

Suddenly Jem heard a voice call to him, and turned to see Timmy. He was carrying a girl on his arm, but when he sat her down he headed straight for Stewie and Jem.

(Jem) "What do you want Timmy, I thought we settled this."

(Timmy) "No, you knocked me out when I wasn't ready, and I'm going to knock you out to impress my girl."

(Jem) "You better not put your hands on me, or I'm telling the deans and whomever I can to put you in your place. Cracking your skull with a brick, and knocking you out won't do it."

(Timmy) "If you don't want me to put my hands on you, then what about this."

Timmy grabbed Stewie by the neck, and slammed his head against the both.

A large security guard grabbed, and slammed Timmy to the ground.

(Guard) "You need to leave right now."

(Jem) "No need, he can stay. After we finish eating, we'll be heading on out."

Both finished their meal, but with silence. They headed outside, and around the corner to the ice cream shop.

They sat down, and quickly eat their desert when Stewie decided to speak.

(Stewie) "What do you think is going to happen to Timmy?"

(Jem) "Dunno. Probably detention."

(Stewie) "Is anyone at your house? I was thinking we could go their and hang out for a wHile."

(Jem) "My brothers and sister are probably home from school, and my parents are there shortly after."

Stewie wiped his mouth with the napkin, and sipped his water.

(Stewie) "Lets head to my house, I'm sure everyone is done eating and are watching TV or something."

They both headed to Stewie's house, and everyone was sitting on the couch. Lois tried to speak with the boys, but Stewie kept walking to his room with Jem.

Jem sat in the chair across from Stewie's bed, and Stewie sat facing him.

(Jem) "So what you wanna do?"

(Stewie) "I just want to ask you a few questions. Are you really gay?"

(Jem) "Yes, and are you?"

(Stewie) "I wouldn't have asked you on a date if I wasn't. That little meal and ice cream was a date, and I'd like to be with you."

Jem's face was in a shocked twist, as Stewie came in for a kiss.

However, Jem pushed Stewie back onto the bed, and climbed onto him, sucking the lips of the beautiful genius.

Stewie pushed Jem off of him, and said "Tomorrow is a half day, and I know your house is empty during the time we wake, and until the time we get out."

(Jem) "What're you suggesting Stew?"

(Stewie) "Lets save it for tomorrow, because we can get totally naked, and have sex."

(Jem) "Fine by me."

(Author to Readers)

Great chapter if you ask me.

We got to know that both Stewie and Jem are homo, if you didn't guess it already, and are headed to Jem's house for sex.

Please review, and add me on Facebook.

My name is Natarick R. Lao, and I'm the only one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The Best Loss

The day began as it always did. Jem woke up to the smell of cooked breakfast, but he knew that it was already cooked. He ate, washed up, and headed to James Woods High.

He was approached by Tim when he walked in the school.

(Tim) "How was your date with Stewie?"

(Jem) "How did you know about that? I thought you were on the ground picking up your teeth."

(Tim) "We aren't done, Jem. I will make your life a living hell, and I'll destroy your relationship."

(Jem) "What do you have against gays Timmy? Why do you hate us so much?"

(Tim) "The bible says that Adam and Steve weren't made for each other. I am a man of God, and I'll make sure that all men only relationships end."

Satisfied by Timmy's answer, Jem walked over to Stewie's locker to speak with him.

(Stewie) "Hello handsome, ready for later on?"

(Jem) "I was thinking about it all night, and I think we should just head over to my house now. I really want to do this, and we shouldn't wait any longer."

(Stewie) "The wait is better, because we have built up emotions, and we'll let them loose on each other."

(Jem) "If that's what you want, then that's what we'll do."

The school day was long, but it passed. Jem and Stewie went to Jem's house, and no one was there as planned.

Jem showed Stewie his bedroom, and they quickly shut the door. They both took off their clothes, and Stewie stared at Jem.

Stewie's voice was high pitched when he asked "You ready Jem?"

Jem's voice was deep "Yeah, let's do it."

He grabbed Stewie's shoulder, and motioned him onto his stomach. He started to massage Stewie's backside, and Stewie remained quiet.

(Stewie) "I want to be on top."

(Jem) "Stewie, it is obvious that I'm the real man, and I'm the dominant man. I should be on top, because I'm going to be providing for us, and you'll be at home making my dinner."

Stewie pushed Jem back, and yelled "What the hell do you mean making your dinner. I want to be satisfied too."

(Jem) "You will, but I'm going to be fucking you in the ass. If you don't like it, then you can leave."

(Stewie) "Fine, I'm not getting satisfied by getting a dick in my ass, so that's what I'm doing."

Stewie put on his clothes, and walked out of Jem's house.

(Author to Readers)

Jem and Stewie cannot agree on a sex position, so they couldn't express their love.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Stewie's Back

A week has passed since the failed sex appointment at Jem's, and Stewie and Jem haven't talked much since. It was a hi or bye, but they haven't held a conversation.

One day after school, Jem walks to the Griffin's house. He knocks on the door, and Peter answers.

"Sup Jem, how's it goin?"

"It's goin good Mr. G, how about you?"

"Same old same old, I boxed with a racoon, and had a drink with the guys. Other than that it was pretty normal."

"Is Stewie here?"

"It amazes me why he doesn't bring girls home, do you know if he's gay. I never paid attention to the little bastard, in fact, I don't pay attention to any of them."

"I doubt he's gay, but I do know someone has an eye for him."

"Aye Stewie, Jem's down here waitin for ya."

Stewie came downstairs, and he sat on the couch.

Peter grabs his keys, and says "I'm goin to the bar for a drink. Lois went shopping, and Meg and Chris are at the mall."

Peter shut the door, and Stewie stares at Jem.

"What do you want? I thought we were through."

"I don't want it to be over. I love you Stewie Griffin, and we could have a perfect relationship together."

"You wouldn't let me get the top position, so why would I want to do anything with you."

"We can change positions every once in a while. I get have top, but when I need to rest, you can take the top."

Stewie folded his hands, and clenched his teeth. He then unfolded them, and yelled in his high pitched girly voice "Okay lets go upstairs."

Stewie ran upstairs, and Jem followed him. They get inside the room, and Jem yanks Stewie's pants down.

"You ready, I'm going in as hard as I can."

"Yes, give me all you got."

Jem slowly pushed Stewie onto the bed, and climbed on top of him. He put his penis inside Stewie's butt cheeks, and was amazed how soft the 15 year old's butt was. It was hairless, smooth, and thick.

"Go ahead, start to screw me."

Jem pushed in with his penis, and the warm air was making his cock harder. He wasn't stopping, and he was moving really fast.

Jem was riding so fast that when his hips hit, it sounded like someone clapping. He massaged Stewie's thick butt, and then massaged his penis.

"How does it feel Stewie?"

"Oh daddy, it feels great."

He pulled out, he stuck his nose in between Stewie's cheeks, and rubbed the smooth hole of his butt with it. Stewie squeezed his cheeks on Jem's nose.

Jem put his penis in between Stewie's cheeks, and pushed as hard as he could into Stewie's warm cheeks.

After 10 minutes, Jem knew it was over. He slowly, but forcefully, pushed his penis into Stewie, and Stewie was moaning in his high pitched voice.

"Uh, oh daddy yes. Don't cum, please don't."

"Sorry Stewie, it has to end some time, but I wish it wouldn't," said Jem as he blew a load of cum into Stewie's butt.

They pulled their pants back up, and went down into the living room. Jem stared up at Stewie, who was standing up.

"Ya hungry, I'll make you something."

"Yeah, what are you making?"

"I'll probably put a pizza in."

Stewie kissed Jem, and walked into the kitchen. Jem took a deep breath, and busted another nut in his pants.

The door opened, and Stewie came in, and was carrying a rope. He wore yellow overalls, and a red undershirt.

"Hey, what ya doin?" asks Jem, but no answer.

Stewie wrapped the rope around Jem's neck, and covered his mouth. Stewie threw Jem into the back of his car, and drove off.

Stewie walked in from the kitchen, and placed two glasses of soda on the coffee table. This time he was wearing his usually red overalls, and yellow undershirt.

"Jem, Jem where are you?" Stewie shouted, but no reply.

(Author to Readers)

Jem was kidnapped by Stewie, but Stewie doesn't know where Jem is. If you are confused, then you're not a Family Guy fan.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Evil Stewie

Jem's eyes open, and they roamed the surrounding area. He was in a dark room, lit with a dem light.

Stewie, with the yellow overalls, came into view, and said "Hey, glad to see you're awake, Jem."

Jem sat up, and yelled "What the hell is your problem!"

"Hmmh, I'm crazy," said Stewie with a diabolical laugh.

"Crazy, you're damn right you are. I fuck you, and this is how you repay me."

"We didn't have sex, but I want to."

"Yes we did, have you lost your memory too?" Jem yelled.

"That was good Stewie. I'm evil Stewie." says Stewie, as he picks up a knife.

"Good Stewie? evil Stewie?" Jem was very confused, and wasn't catching on to what evil Stewie was saying.

"Good Stewie had a pet named Brian, and he said that he was losing his evil edge, that he was becoming soft. Good Stewie hated his mother, and wanted to kill her, but his last few attempts weren't as evil as they could've been."

"Wait, Stewie, my Stewie, wanted to kill Lois?" says a suprised Jem.

"Yes, but as he grew older, his evil ambitions faded away. When Brian told him that he was becoming soft, he tried to boost his evilness, but accidently created a clone. The clone is me, evil Stewie."

"So, he transfered all of his hatred into you?" asks Jem.

"Yes, now you've got it!" exclaimed Stewie. Stewie continued "Good Stewie has a lot of knowledge, as you shd've figured out. He has all types of hidden machines in his room, and a labritory."

Jem's heart tossed out the nice Stewie he once knew, and replaced him with this mean Stewie, which he staring at.

"My Stewie?" says Jem, as a tear came to his eye. "No, it can't be my Stewie."

"It is your Stewie that I'm talking about, but it isn't all bad. He changed his ways, remember?"

"Oh yeah, but it's hard to believe that he could be what you said."

"Well, it is. Come on, I've got a car." Stewie stood up, and walked out of the back of a movie theater. Jem followed him into the aly, and got in a baby blue 4-door Dodge Sadan. Jem sat beside Stewie in the passenger side, and Stewie starts the car.

"What time is it?" asks Jem.

"About 3 A.M." replied Stewie.

"What! I was out for quite a while huh?"

"Yeah, I laid you out." Stewie smiles.

"That reminds me, why did you kidnap me?" asks Jem.

The car starts up, and Stewie turns on the heat.

"It's the Fall season, so it's gettin kinda chilly, hope ya don't mind."

"No, it's okay. I'm a little chilly too."

Stewie put his hand on the side of the door, and Jem heard a click.

"Uh Stewie, what're you doing?" says Jem, now worried.

"Just lockin the doors. Why are you so parinoyed man?" Stewie said in his high-pitched voice.

"I'm fine, but you still didn't answer my question."

Stewie looks over to Jem, and in a sinister voice said "All will be explained once we reached our destination."

"Where are we headed?"

Stewie is getting angrier with each question, so he grits his teeth and says "You better stop askin questions."

"Why the hell do I have to stop asking questions? I wana know where we're going."

Stewie goes back into his regular voice, and says "I'll tell ya this. You don't want to know what's going to happen in the next 24 hours." As he finished speaking, the car sped off, leaving a cloud of dust behind them.

It is now morning, and at the Griffin's house, Stewie wakes up for another day of school.

He brushed his teeth, put on his overalls, and went downstairs with his family. He sits next to Chris, and Chris says "Good morning Stewie, ready for another day of school?"

Stewie's heard school, and he immediately thought about Jem.

"I guess so." Stewie was upset at what happened to Jem, but he tried to hide it.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't like school that much either, so that's why I skipped college."

Stewie stood up, and headed towards the door.

"You don't want breakfast, Stewie?" Lois asked.

"No Mom, I wana get to school."

Stewie walked out of the house, and headed to school. He arrived much earlier than he use to, but that was only so he could see if Jem would show.

It was now 7-45 A.M. and all of the students are pouring in. He stood to the side, and watched for Jem, but when the crowd cleared, he saw no sign of him. Jem wasn't at school.

Stewie went through all of his classes, but Jem wasn't abscent in all of his classes. It was lunch, and Stewie sat alone.

Timmy walked over to Stewie's table, and said "Hey Stewie, where's Jem?"

"He's not here. I'm going to his house after school."

"So," says withimmy with a devilish smile. "It's just you and me, Stew. Have you considered a relationship with me?"

"No, especially not after all you put us through."

"Yeah, you're right, but since you're here, I'm challenging you to a fight after school."

"I decline, so you better leave us alone from here on out." Timmy walked away, and Stewie continued throughout his day.

School was over, and he still saw no sign of Jem. He was on his way home, but on the corner of Sponeer Street, Stewie was approached by Timmy and 3 other boys.

"Hey Stewie, where ya headed?"

"Home, so move out of my way."

Timmy walked closer to Stewie, and said "Ya know what, those sounded like fightin words boy. You're not goin home just yet."

(Author to Readers)

Stewie has been challenged to a fight by Timmy, but with Jem not around, what will happen to Stewie.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick Lao.


End file.
